Perspectivas do Tempo
by KYRAgabriela
Summary: Hian, agora mais uma vez Harry, está de volta ao mundo mortal. O que o aguarda após as mudanças que sofreu? Parte 6 da série Tempo
1. Chapter 1

A primavera inglesa é agradável como sempre. O frio do inverno começa a se dispersar e as flores desabrocham lindamente. Hian sai do portal no mesmo lugar em que entrou todos aqueles anos atrás, ou talvez ele deva dizer meses, afinal, no mundo humano não foi tanto tempo assim.

O jovem fae tira um momento para observar a superfície calma do lago. Sob a luz do nascer do sol a água parece quase um espelho, refletindo o céu acima. Após um momento de quietude, Hian, agora mais uma vez Harry, se vira e some silenciosamente.

O moreno reaparece diante de uma casa escura. A essa hora seus habitantes ainda estariam dormindo, mas ele anda até a porta e bate de qualquer jeito. O barulho das batidas ecoa na quieta manhã e seu eco se estende por alguns momentos antes de o som de passos serem ouvidos dentro da casa.

Com o coração acelerado Harry espera ansiosamente até a porta ser aberta por uma Andromeda olhando irritada. Leva alguns segundos para a velha bruxa perceber quem estava na sua porta, afinal o jovem tinha mudado muito nos meses em que esteve fora, mas quando ela o reconhece a irritação some de sua expressão, sendo substituída por surpresa e alegria.

\- Harry!

A bruxa jogou seus braços sobre os ombros do jovem e o abraçou com força.

\- Andromeda. Sentiu minha falta? - brincou o moreno.

\- É claro que senti, menino bobo. Teddy também sentiu falta da sua pessoa favorita.

Se afastando do abraço, Andy olhou bem para o rapaz que nos meses após a guerra se tornou quase outro filho ou neto para ela. Ele havia mudado bastante. Ainda magro, mas não como antes. Músculos sutis preenchiam seu corpo, e o ar assombrado que ele tinha após a guerra também tinha sumido, substituído por um brilho de autoconfiança e, se seus velhos olhos não a enganavam, um novo amor.

\- Você parece bem Harry.

O moreno sorriu para a mulher com carinho antes de responder:

\- Eu me sinto melhor para ser honesto. Melhor que antes. Acho que só precisava de tempo.

-Eu posso ver. Você está claramente mais saudável e parece que um peso foi tirado dos seus ombros.

-Acho que posso dizer que encontrei algo pelo que continuar.

A velha bruxa sorri ao ouvir isso, reconhecendo o brilho apaixonado nos olhos do jovem. Com grande alegria ela o puxa para dentro de casa:

-Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso Harry. Agora conte para essa velha quem é a sortuda que pegou seu coração.

Embaraçado o moreno se senta na cadeira oferecida e após uma leve hesitação diz:

-Bem... acho que sortudo, estaria mais correto.

O silencio durou alguns agoniantes segundos, antes de Andy se sentar do lado de Harry e exigir, animada:

-Me conte tudo! Eu preciso saber o tipo de homem que você gosta!

Rindo, Harry fala para ela sobre Ravi, assim como sobre os amigos que fez, sem realmente entrar em detalhes sobre onde esteve e o que eles, e ele mesmo, são.

O tempo voou e logo Teddy acordou e se alegrou ao reconhecer seu padrinho. O dia foi passado com o riso da criança e os dois adultos felizes com a alegria um do outro e a paz que cada um encontrou.


	2. Chapter 2

Os primeiros dias correram suavemente enquanto Harry aproveitava o tempo com seu afilhado, mas como era de se esperar, sua volta à Inglaterra não ficou em segredo por muito tempo. Na tarde do quinto dia uma batida forte pode ser ouvida na cabana de Andy, seguida de perto pela voz bem conhecida:

\- Harry, abra a porta! Sabemos que você está aí! - gritou Hermione.

Escutando a voz de sua amiga Harry correu até a entrada da casa. Abrindo a porta o moreno foi atacado por uma juba de cabelos castanhos.

-Eu deveria te amaldiçoar! Como você pôde desaparecer assim? - gritou Hermione em sua orelha.

Rindo, Ron entrou na casa atrás de sua namorada e disse:

-Deixe o cara respirar Mione.

Com um bufo irritado a morena se afastou e nesse momento deu uma boa olhada no seu amigo e se surpreendeu com as grandes mudanças que ocorreram nos meses em que esteve fora:

-Harry onde esteve? Você está muito diferente!

-Ah, essa é uma história um pouco longa. Vamos nos sentar e conversar, ok? - disse Harry constrangido e um pouco preocupado.

Hermione e Ron não sabiam sobre as mudanças que aconteceram com seu amigo antes de ele deixar esse Reino. Harry não tinha certeza de como eles iriam levar a notícia e isso o deixava ansioso. Foi com grande preocupação que ele levou seus amigos para a sala de estar. Ele não via sinal de Andromeda, ou Teddy. Ela deve ter ouvido a chegada de seus amigos e decidido lhe dar privacidade.

Sentando-se o moreno usa a sua varinha para iniciar o preparo do chá. Vendo que seus amigos já estavam acomodados e esperando respostas, Harry respira fundo e começa a explicar as mudanças que ocorreram, suas descobertas, transformação e tudo o mais que conseguiu pensar que deveriam saber. Ao terminar seu relato esperou ansioso pela reação dos amigos. Por fim, Ron disse:

\- Caramba companheiro! Você podia ter nos dito, teríamos ajudado!

\- Você e Mione estavam ocupados e eu quase não saia de dentro de casa por causa das multidões que me cercavam. Além do mais, não queria incomodar ninguém, tínhamos acabado de sair de uma guerra.

\- Ainda assim.

Percebendo o silencio da parte feminina do trio os dois homens olham para sua amiga e a veem olhando para o nada com o olhar desfocado.

\- Mione, você está bem? - perguntou Harry.

Essas palavras pareceram acordar a jovem de seu transe, levando a uma enxurrada de perguntas sobre os fae, as mudanças, Avalon e tudo o mais que ela podia pensar. Rindo os dois homens se olharam pensando sabendo que o outro estava pensando mesmo.

"Algumas coisas nunca mudam!"

O resto da tarde passou em relativa paz. O trio trocou notícias, Harry respondeu tudo o que pode das dúvidas de Hermione e mais tarde Andromeda se juntou a eles com o pequeno Teddy. Apesar de suas dúvidas e medos tudo correu bem para Harry.


End file.
